Armored Geass: Project Requiem
Armored Geass Japanese title logo.png|Japanese Title logo was based on a title from Daughter of Mnemosyne. Armored Geass title logo.png|English title logo. NOTE: '''There a're no word "プロジェク・レクイエム" in it. '''Armored Geass: Project Requiem '''is an alternate universe fan-fiction series by Muhammad Zahin Jazli that takes place within the two universe, Ascending Throne Britannia (Britannian's Calender) and Exiled Transcendent Century. It is essentially a rewrite and spiritual successor of Armored Geass: For Answer (R1), Armored Geass 2: Another Rebellion, Project: Ignition, R3: Rebirth/Revolution, Shattered Memories, Calamity Dogs Mech X Mecha, Armored Collection, Muv-Luv Alternative: Requiem, Fallen Ravens, Code Geass: Rebirth Begins Through Destruction, Code Geass: The Miraculous Birthday and original Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, only now placed in a more futuristic, urban fantasy, space opera and galaxy spanning setting. First planned as Armored Xenoglossia, it was cancelled in earlier 2015 for personal reasons, then he planned work known as The Phantom Pain, but it delayed again until August 1 2015 Zahin put the story back up with improvements and changes to the story in a many places. Which Project Requiem was born. Though many aspects of Code Geass remain in this reboot, such as the notable alter ego '''Zero', it still differs in most aspects. Such include the fact that the protagonist is a female, making Zero female as well. Themes and Settings Main article: Themes On the surface, Armored Geass is known for its story character drama elements, conspiracy plot, mech robot battles, spaceships, alternate history, anime presentation, technobabble, as well as its space opera war remain the stories that haven't seen before (sound familiar). On a deeper level, however, Armored Geass contains spiritual, alchemical, horror and xenophobia psychology. Armored Geass is a story touching upon the science and futurology, trans-humanism, war, racism, brainwashing, free will, morality, misunderstanding, prejudice, hatred, and conflict caused by the difference of language, custom, culture, life and existence, and the ascension and evolution of human consciousness and preference. Summary Main article: Armored Geass Timeline and Factions In the year 2307 AD, fossil fuels have all but vanished and the distribution of energy is unbalanced. The world experienced a period of rapid population growth, which put a strain on global food and energy supplies. As populations increased, so did the gap between the wealthy and the poor, and so did the unrest within the population at large. Eventually, violence began to erupt and the governments quickly lost control of their populations as their cities were consumed by terrorism and anarchy. People began turning to corporations, complete with private armies, to keep them safe from the chaos. In the midst of the abandon terrain, humanity now relies on massive large-scale solar power systems controlled by six multinational power blocks (not counting corporation): the Holy Empire of Britannia (Britannia), the Chinese-Korean Federation (CKF), the Mercenary Organization of Aesir (AESIR), the Soviet Union, the Middle-East Federation (MDF), and the Advanced European Union (AEU). With this nearly inexhaustible source of energy benefiting only these three powers and their allies, constant warfare erupted around the globe among minor countries for precious fuels and install their own brand of rule and law. They launched a full scale war on the nations of the world, which came to be known as the National Invasive War. Using advanced Knightmare Frames technology, the corporations and organizations decimated the forces of the nations and declared victory in less than a month. With the old nations of the world effectively toppled, the corporations set out to work on a new system of government. Countries whose economy relied solely on the sale of fossil fuels were plunged into poverty and some even believed that the solar power system threatened the "promised land of God", resulting in the twenty year-long National Invasive War. The corporations dubbed their new order as the "Pax Economica" ("Economic Corporate Peace", Latin), a system where loyalty and service to the corporations guaranteed food and survival. Under the Pax, however, people were forced into corporate-run colonies and essentially became slaves serving wealthy corporate masters. One of those space colony, Anatolia, stays independent by profiteering from the inventions of the NEXT engineer Professor Jarnefeldt. However, the professor eventually dies, this plunging Anatolia in an economic crisis. A former assistant of his named Emil Gustav elaborates a plan to sustain Anatolia, which consists of renting out a NEXT mercenary pilot for the corporations. A man only known as Anatolia's Raven is chosen to pilot the NEXT, with Fiona Jarnefeldt being his operator. Such a chaotic reality has lead to the creation of a paramilitary organization in possession of fourty highly advanced humanoid Knightmare Framess called "NEXT" and a mysterious technology known as the "Kojima Particles". They call themselves Rebel Forces '''(an unofficial name, which give mankind to save the universe), and their goal is nothing less than the complete eradication of war through the use of war itself. ''A/N:' This page is belongs to Code Geass Wiki, Armored Core Wiki, and Gundam Wiki. Characters Main article: List of Armored Geass Character Armored Geass features a cast that is quickly introduced as the stories develops. Almost each cast member is dealing with their own unique sort of pain and trauma, especially Ryugen, Stelliza Jr. and Zell. The following is a brief description of the main characters featured in the series. The story of Armored Geass is essentially the successor of Code Geass and other Sunrise's Mecha Anime. Main characters * Rai '- Formerly known as as Khalid, the child soldier of Kurdish descent in the war-torn Krugis Republic without remembering the past, and under the alias of Kei Shepherd at Marybelle Academy, he acts as the main protagonist of Armored Geass: Project Requiem. When he infected by Geass power, the weapon summon itself while he is still danger or preperation at anytime before battle, through which he can sense others' deaths. Though he does it through multiple reincarnations when he has no memory of his past, he absolutely hates violence, and tries to avoid it whenever he can. However, he also hates the idea of people pushing their ideals unto others, which leads him to join Londo Bell, and become their ace pilot alongside Kallen. He piloting the (temporarily) Shirayuki, the most powerful Next and the successor, Delphine. His character are represent to Rai, the main Playable Protagonist of ''Code Geass: Lost Colors. * '''Uzuki Ryugen - A retired Kung-Fu master and Bushido expert who watches out for any individuals who gains a new power. He works a bookstore on Fifth Militan Space Colony, due to lost his students ten years ago. However, he was once a sword-wielding Federation commander who attempted to unlock the truth behind the National Invasive War. * Stelliza Mio Einsburgh '''- Formerly known as Karasawa Mio, she is the younger sister of Cecille. As a child, she was very spoiled, but was very naive, and wanted to be with her brother above everything else. During the assassination of her mother, she was adopted by Britannia and called herself Steliza Mio Ensburgh. She was believed to have perished during the invasion of Japan, however she was seen alive and well, attending Marybelle Academy as an honor's student and sergeant of Britannia. She, like Suzaku, believes that Kei may be her friend, despite what others believe. She is also calls him Rai in private, though Kei doesn't object. Mio is also a supporter of Celestial Hearts, but wishes they could solve war with words instead of more war. She is piloted the Kuroyuki, the cloned Rai's Next. * '''Zero - The codename is actually given to the female, Tohsaka Kazusa, a child soldier believe Britannia first invaded in Japan. While she can doing whatever it takes during its dangerous mission, much like Heero Yuy from Gundam Wing. Ever since witnessing her leaders from Japan died during the invasion, she believed the three had been killed, and blamed it on Britannia and war itself, thinking that neither can be destroyed if one remains. Despite her cold demeanor, she continue her missions at all costs. She pilots the Next Agito. * Joshua O'Brien - An old friend of Fiona's, this former AMS test subject now works as a mercenary for Aspina. He pilots the Next White Glint, tuned for extreme mobility, and utilizing Joshua's high degree of AMS compatibility. Despite his gentlemanly calm nature and somewhat apathetic aura, he continues to fight to protect his tiny homeland. He destroys Akvavit at the same time the Raven destroys Rayleonard, and is forced by Omer Science Technology to attack Anatolia, in a new-model prototype Next, in an attempt to remove both O'Brien and the Raven. He is the #40 Lynx. * Leonhardt - The pilot of Next, Noblesse Oblige, with large-model custom laser cannons and long-ranged sniper rifle. The codename is actually given to two people, the first is Neil Dylandy, a victim of terrorist actions that cost him his parents and his sister. He is half-Britannian, like Kallen, and gets along well with her. He and his KF are regarded as the symbol of Rosenthal Corporation and currently worked with Celestial Hearts. His consistent success on the battlefield is seen as justification to Rosenthal's extreme quality-over-quantity philosophy. He is the #04 Original. He also sympathizes with Zero, knowing what it is like for losing a sister, and tries his best to support him in any way he can. * Allelujah Haptism - The pilot of the Next, Tristan. He is known as the "Perfect" Super Soldier due to his incredible capabilities ad skills, due to the genetic enhancements done to his body during his time in the Innovation Order. Unlike his anime counterparty in 00, his split personality Hallelujah is actually the result of his Geass, called Absolute Awakening. Because of Hallelujah's violent nature, Allelujah tries his best not to resort to using his Geass, however in certain situations, he is willing to work with him, and as a result, his power is at it's peak. He also despises drugs, specifically Refrain. * Mido Auriel - She pilots the temporarily Next Zetland and Next Null after the Japan's invasion. An experienced pilot and very adaptable, she was selected after the Dismantlement War for training. She is considered highly talented, and is regarded as Omer's most powerful close range combatant. Her past has not been explored, however she is dedicated to her mission in completing Professor Jarnefeldt's plans to eliminate war from the world. She initially possessed doubts regarding Rai, due to being made a NEXT Meister at the age of 17, however after seeing his hatred aimed at Britannia, and his belief that to eliminate war he had to destroy his country, Mido began to wonder what brought about his hatred. Since then, she no longer bears any hostility. * Kusanagi Suzaku - Rai's best friend since childhood, and a member of the Camelot Engineer Corps. He is the first to suspect that Kei might be Rai, however when hearing from the boy that the world is twisted, his suspicious begin to dwindle. He also disapproves of Rai's methods regarding his mission to liberate nations and drive out Britannia, however when learning that he is a member of Celestial Hearts, he wonders what his true aim is. He chose to become an Honorary Britannian and a member of the military, believing that he could change the system from within. Unlike his counterpart in Code Geass, he pilots the 7th-Generation Next Lancelot. Fan-made OP & ED Themes (Spoiler Warning) Main article: Armored Geass OST''Unlike the other fanfictions by Zahin, Armored Geass has an opening that can be found below as well as on the YouTube channel, ZeroMAD, or anywhere else. PV (Promotion Videos) ARMORED CORE MMD - request of F (HD)|DISCLAIMER: ARMORED CORE belongs to Fromsoftware Inc. 15th MMD Cup 【第15回MMD杯本選】オリジナルメカPVをみんなで作ってみた！|Support the original works. Comparison (Spoiler '''Warning') Main articles: Differences * AG:PR is an original characters, but is told in a same or different manner. Some characters' genders in PR still remain the same like how they are in LOTR, however. * Additional, not only Orbital Gear have 9 generations, even 18 generations following chronological order Bipedal Tank Armor/Wanzer (10 - 12 AC5, FM, MW), MechWarrior/MechaNaughts (13 - 15 AC3, MechWarriors, Exteel), and NEXT/TSF (16 - 18 AC4, Muv-Luv Alternative). * The main protagonists, Rai, his character from Visual Novel, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Lost Colors, can be now speak the other friend instead he does not speak from non-canon counterpart. However, his plays the role of Rygart Arrow from Broken Blade, and Kouchi Hayase from Linebarrels of Iron. * Geass Power does not exist (the only usage is The Raven and NEXT's user, in which similar to Nightmare of Nunnaly), and to avoid complications with the setting, the creator changed some of the characters' nationalities. Trivia *Based on an Armored Core MMD - Request of F and also We tried making an original mecha PV! * This fanfic meant the tribute to Gundam 00, Armored Core 4 (including V, which it was sign for Verdict Day) and it's exactly why Code Geass plot has changed. *Like most other fanfictions, this is set in an alternate universe, however, in this universe is in no way similar to his original counterpart in terms of family history including Lelouch. *Surprisingly, the abridged series of Code Geass named, Code MENT and Code Geass: Lelouch of the Abridged, have been referenced in the entire chapters and is likely to continue being mentioned throughout the story. *Since this is only an alternate take on Original Mecha and Armored Core 4/V universe, it is unknown when Zahin will develop a Armored Geass story where it follows the plotline of the manga, video games, novel, TV to go more in depth in what had been missing. *Originally, it known simply The Phantom Pain, Armored Xenoglossia and XenoGeass. But it reject themselves due the plan changes. *This fanfic is inspired from Muv-Luv Divergence (but it proposal, or something) made by TheRealG3rMan, who had posts on Muv-Luv Wiki. *This fanfiction is confirmed to have references to multiple manga, games, and anime under the Code Geass name. So far the following will be referenced or will appear (maybe elements) in some way in AG:PR. See also Category:Media on Code Geass Wiki. **On the other hand, it have homages to Armored Cores, Front Missions's Wanzers, Muv-Luv's TSFs, Exteel's Mechanaughts and MechWarrior's robots. *The catchphrase: "What if Rai avoided the fate of exile to joining Britannia Empire, Order of the Black Knight, or Japanese Liberation Army? All roles become reversed. The tale of Rai's quest for power and vengeance as the dramatic results.", which means Rai doesn't join the dark side either and similar role as Lelouch in Cal reflector's fan-fiction and Nunnally fron Nightmare of Nunnally. *However, this story was actually spiritual (thematic) successor for Code Geass, and elements/reference to the other Mecha anime that have been created by Sunrise, not a crossover fix-fic. Other *Armored Geass Episodes *Armored Geass: Project Requiem/Vehicles and Support Category:Armored Core fanfiction Category:Code Geass Category:Guilty Crown Fan Fiction Category:Armored Geass: Project Requiem